In visualization systems for vehicles and motor vehicles, such as mirror systems or camera systems, different components or elements must be connected with each other. Screwed, snap-fit, adhered, welded or also riveted connections are known in this regard. Screw connections are expensive, assembly-intensive and limit the creative and geometric freedom of the outer shell of the visualization system. Snap-fit connections, such as they are known, e.g., from DE102008046981 B4, are not climate-resistant for plastics, and there is the risk that these connections will involuntarily come loose.
Based on DE102008046981 B4, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a visualization system for vehicles in which the individual elements are connected in a cost-efficient, climate-resistant and simple manner.
Other embodiments and advantages are described in the detailed description below. This summary does not purport to define the invention. The invention is defined by the claims.